1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electromechanical actuators, including electromechanical actuators for aircraft flap systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electromechanical actuators generally have a fixed range of motion. For example, an aircraft flap actuator may have a range of motion corresponding to full extension of the flap on one end and full retraction (i.e., no extension) at the other end. At each end of the range, a condition may occur, sometimes referred to as a “hard jam,” in which the actuator reaches the end of its range of motion, but a motor to which the actuator is coupled continues to attempt to drive the actuator. A similar condition, sometimes referred to as a “soft jam,” may occur when the motor continues to provide power, but the actuator is jammed within its range of motion because of a misalignment, a mechanical fault in the actuator, or some other mechanical issue. In both a soft jam and a hard jam, the actuator may be de-coupled from the motor to prevent damage to the motor and the actuator by an excess output torque of the motor.
Known solutions for de-coupling the motor from an electromechanical actuator are generally mechanical in nature. For example, a torque brake or a slip clutch may be included in or between the actuator and the motor.